Packaged terminal air conditioner units generally include a casing and a sealed system within the casing. The sealed system includes components for chilling and/or heating air with refrigerant. For example, heat exchange between air around an indoor heat exchanger of the sealed system and refrigerant flowing through the indoor heat exchanger can chill or heat the air. Optimizing the throttling of refrigerant flowing through the indoor heat exchanger can be difficult.
Accordingly, a packaged terminal air conditioner unit with features for suitably throttling refrigerant flowing through an indoor heat exchanger of the packaged terminal air conditioner unit would be useful.